


One Evening...

by Magentas_Nightmare



Series: Merle Dixon Oneshots [5]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Romance, Sweet Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentas_Nightmare/pseuds/Magentas_Nightmare
Summary: Denise is working in the ER on New Year's Eve when a troublesome man becomes her patient... just a fun little oneshot that I forgot to post before.





	One Evening...

_**One Evening - Fiest** _

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wBavrE3as4M>

This song is a MUST play;)

* * *

**_One Evening…_ **

 

Eleven to seven in the ER at the Piedmont Atlanta Hospital was no joke, especially on New Year’s Eve. Denise pulled back her wavy blonde hair into a clip and draped her stethoscope around her neck to begin the evening. A protein bar and a half a cup of coffee later and she was in the thick of it within minutes. She took report with her fellow RNs and began taking vitals room by room.

Much of her shift felt automatic but she loved it. After transferring to ER from general surgery, she soon found that the work down on the ground floor was mostly routine followed by bursts of utter insanity. They’d get devastating accidents with multiple patients to triage or violent criminals completely at random and you had to stay alert to manage it all.

Denise was well-suited to her work and not very much got to her, she liked what she did and rolled with the punches.

For New Year’s Eve, things were quiet, but she expected it to pick up after midnight, most party animals could at least stay out of trouble until then.

Just like clockwork, she finished a yogurt and granola parfait from the cafeteria around 1 am and the place became Bedlam.

She was running from one ER exam room to the next; bloody knuckles, whiskey breath, and madness all around her.

She completed some sutures above a young man’s left eye around 2:15 and looked up to find that things had finally settled down somewhat.

Denise ran to the bathroom to empty her bladder and sighed as urine hit the porcelain in a steady stream. She had been dying to pee for over an hour but literally couldn’t stop until that moment.

Standing before the mirror as she washed her hands, she felt both exhilarated and exhausted at once.

Upon checking in with the other nurses, she found that they had one more troublemaker in the last exam room and she volunteered to take it. Denise was the most experienced nurse on staff that night and liked to show the others that there was always more fuel in the tank.

/

“Hello there, Mr. Dixon. What seems to be the problem this evening?”

A man who appeared to be in his forties was laying back on the exam table holding a towel around his right hand and had a black eye forming, it was already clear what had happened, but she still asked. What was it about New Year’s Eve that made men so feisty?

“Damn, are you a sight for sore eyes?” he growled.

His words were slurred when he spoke, and a dreamy dopey expression never left his handsome face. Denise frowned in confusion. Was he grateful for care or actually coming on to her?”

“I take it you’ve an injury to your hand?” she began and pulled on some gloves to examine him.

“Yup, I punched out this punk at a party and he got me back once pretty good before I leveled him.”

“I see.”

She removed the towel and found that his wrist appeared to be broken from the look of the swelling, his fingers were bruised and bleeding as well.

“We’ll need an x-ray for this. Are you able to move it at all?”

He attempted to open his hand and was able to, but moving his wrist was painful.

“I’ll stabilize it for you, x-ray could be a while yet.”

“Thanks, honey,” he grinned up at her, the scent of whiskey radiating off of him.

The man was in jeans with a white undershirt and black short-sleeved dress shirt on top, he looked pretty good for a man his age. A baseball cap and a pair of shades completed a sexy bad boy look that drew her eye despite her effort to stay professional. When he finally removed the glasses, she was treated to gorgeous blue eyes that she could feel pouring all over her.

Denise worked on cleaning the blood from his hand and he winced from the sting of alcohol.

“You’re a looker, honey. This is my lucky night,” he crooned.

“I’d hate to see an unlucky night for you if this is lucky,” she joked.

“Funny too! Damn, girl, you got it all.”

“You’re going to be a handful aren’t you,” she sighed.

“I’m much more than a handful,” he winked.

“Hey now, watch that mouth,” she warned in a half-serious tone.

“You gonna punish me, darlin’?” he purred. “I’m just feelin’ great tonight, I did a good deed.”

“What was that?” she inquired as she wrapped gauze around his wrist to stabilize it.

“The guy I beat was fucking with a girl who was passed out and I wasn’t havin’ it.”

“He was assaulting her?” she exclaimed.

“Was trying to…saw the little fucker go into the room where she was passed out and he was trying to get her pants off! The girl was out cold!”

“Well, I suppose you are a hero then, Mr. Dixon.”

“Yup…you gonna give me a reward pretty nurse lady?”

“Yes, I’m going to take care of your injuries,” she smiled sweetly.

“I’m hurtin’ in other places too, but that’s only since you walked in.”

“You’re walking on thin ice, Mr. Dixon,” she answered but her heart was only half in it. The truth is that she was flattered and very attracted to his gravely voice and piercing blue eyes.

“Awww, honey, so mean to me and you’re so fuckin’ pretty…so mean…”

He closed his eyes then and seemed to drift off for a minute. Denise looked down at his face, relaxed and ruggedly handsome.

He looked peaceful and she felt compelled to touch his face but didn’t. Instead, she covered him in a blanket from the blanket warmer to keep him comfortable.

/

Merle opened his eyes to a man calling him by his name and telling him it was time for x-rays. He was warm all over his body and sobering up a little.

“Where’s the blonde nurse?” he asked.

“Probably on a coffee break or with another patient. Do you need her?”

“Just thought she’d be here,” he answered.

Merle was led down a series of long corridors to a darkened room where he had x-rays taken of his arm. It turned out that it was broken but didn’t require a cast.

“We can splint it for you in an hour or two and send you on your way Mr. Dixon.”

“Thanks.”

“How is your pain? Do you require some pain meds?” the doctor inquired.

“Nah, nothing Tylenol won’t fix, but thanks anyway.”

“Call us if you change your mind.”

Merle was taken to a room on a ward on the second floor and drifted off to sleep for an hour or two. When he woke up, he ate the bagged breakfast he was handed by a nurse’s aide.

He thought of the nurse who helped him and her kind eyes. The impression he likely made on her in his amorous drunken state made him cringe and he vowed to take it easy with drinking in the future.

His wrist ached, but he ignored it and took a muffin from the paper bag, wondering how to eat it one-handed.

“Need a hand with that?”

Merle looked up to see the pretty nurse from earlier.

“You’re still here?” he smiled.

“For a little while longer, my relief is late.”

The clock said 7:15 am and he shuddered to think of her working all night long with the likes of him.

“I wanted to come and see if you’d been taken care of,” she said as she walked over to sit next to him.

“Sorry about last night,” he offered. “I was outta my mind.”

“I’m no rookie to this rodeo,” she winked. “I’ve heard it all before.”

She asked if he wanted margarine on the muffin and he nodded, watching as she performed the task for him. Surely, she didn’t come and check on all her patients like this, he felt excited by that.

“Still, I didn’t mean to add to your long night.”

“I was thinking about what you said and the fight that you got in to…it was a really good thing that you did.”

“Hell, anybody would have done it,” he smiled.

“That’s where you’re wrong, a lot of people wouldn’t bother doing anything. I had a friend in high school who was taken advantage of that way at a party, nobody did a damn thing to help her. I wish I had been there cause I would have killed the guy or died trying.”

“We have that in common, I guess,” he noted.

She was right there, looking up into his eyes from the chair and then she bit her lip and his mind went fuzzy. This woman was a stunner and had his full attention.

“Maybe, when I get off work, we could get some breakfast?” she said.

“Hell yeah…but I might be a while yet.”

“I’ll wait for you.”

“What’s your name?” he asked.

“Denise.”

“I’m Merle Dixon, and I swear to God the man you met a few hours ago ain’t usually me.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you a second time then, although that drunken fool was kinda cute too,” she teased.

/

Denise wondered what she was thinking, asking a patient out was not her usual thing, but she couldn’t resist it with Merle. The more she looked at him, the more she wanted him all over her. She wasn’t the easily flustered type, but she also didn’t bother fighting something that felt so natural.

It took until 10:30 for him to be released on New Year’s Day and she was tired, but they still went for breakfast.

“Where do you live?” she asked.

“I’m about 15 minutes outside Atlanta on an acreage actually, I’ll need to get back to my car before I can go home.”

“You shouldn’t drive if you’ve had no rest,” she added in a subtle little tone that she hoped he’d respond to.

“Yeah. Maybe I should stay in a hotel or something…”

“Or you could crash at my place,” she suggested.

“For real?”

“Yeah…”

Her eyes were pleading for him to pull the trigger, so that’s just what he did.

“You wanna get outta here, honey?”

“Yeah.”

Back at Denise’s apartment, she couldn’t stop grinning and he loved how out of sorts the situation made her. Merle could feel her nervous tension radiating off of her and it fired him up.

“I kinda want to jump you right now, but I desperately need a shower,” she rambled.

“Go ahead, honey. I’d join you, but I got my arm all wrapped up in this thing.”

“So…I’ll be back in a minute?” she squeaked.

“Relax, Denise…you go have your shower and I’ll wait for you in bed, hey?”

“Sure,” she grinned.

/

_What am I doing? What am I doing?_

She pulled off her scrub top and looked down the hall to her bedroom where a man she’d only just met was stripping bare and then crawling under the covers of her bed. Merle’s body was toned and fine as hell, she couldn’t help moaning with desire. His ass was two perfect handfuls of masculine heaven and she jumped into the shower to prepare.

She double checked that her legs and armpits were shaved, this was her 10th days straight at the hospital and she lived in scrubs, such things were easy to neglect. She washed her hair and scrubbed off her evening of work, knowing that when this was over, she’d pass out for hours.

“Come on, honey!” he called as she was rubbing some lotion on her skin and procrastinating in the bathroom afterward.

As soon as she made it to the bedroom he sat up and pulled her closer to him. Merle wrapped his arms around her towel covered body and urged her into bed.

“You OK with this?” he asked.

“Yes…I just don’t do things like this.”

“Am I special then?” he winked.

“I think so.”

“I haven’t done this in years, to be honest, got out of a long relationship last year and you’re the first since then.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, that hard to believe?”

“A little. You’re really attractive, I can’t imagine you being single for long.”

“Was looking for someone in particular, just wish I hadn’t found you when I was shit-faced,” he chuckled.

“Someone like me?”

“Someone with a sweet smile, warm eyes, someone intelligent…someone patient. A woman with a sense of humour who can look beyond face value.”

“You picked up a lot about me pretty fast.”

“It doesn’t take long when you know,” he said, and his voice was deeper then, more serious.

He lay his big hand on her cheek then and kissed her slow and soft.

Denise was unaccustomed to the way he moved, there was a sense of control and unrushed expertise to it. Merle knew just what he was doing, and she surrendered to it.

“I don’t really know you…but it feels like I do, is that strange?” she breathed as his kiss drifted to her neck.

“I feel it too, honey,” he insisted. “Feels like I’ve touched you before somehow…feels like I know these curves already.”

She giggled then as his hand reached down and slipped under the towel to grab her ass cheek.

“Hot damn, that’s a real ass right there,” he almost sobbed.

“Is this something new to you?” she grinned.

“Hell yeah, finding a woman with an ass you feel excited to grab is a special thing.”

Soon she was laid out on her bed with his one good hand holding hers over her head and his mouth exploring her breasts, his tongue driving her mad with soft licking.

Denise wasn’t the type to sleep with a man she’d just met, never mind allow him to restrain her in her own bed, but she could tell this man was different.

She’d never been with an older man, she was only 32 herself and he was easily approaching 5o, but he knew just what to do and she loved that. With Merle, there was no hesitation and yet no pressure, he had the perfect balance on self-assuredness and respect.

His tongue moved down to her lower belly and his touch travelled up the backs of her thighs, claiming her mind and body in one motion.

“How do you know what I like this way?” she whined.

“Lucky guesswork?” he chuckled.

“Thank God for lucky guesswork then.”

Merle moved back up to kiss her as his cock teased her lips simply with the close proximity. He was hard as hell and when she reached down to touch him there, she was stunned by it. Thick, hard and long; she needed it so bad that she would beg him all day for just a taste.

Denise rolled him onto his side then and crept down under the blankets, kissing a trail to his cock and leaving him breathing heavy with hot anticipation. Moving was difficult for him with his arm wrapped up and splinted but they managed with a little careful maneuvering.

“Damn, honey…you gonna be this nice to me after you worked all night and-”

Before he could finish the sentence, she was licking from his balls to the head of his cock, rendering him speechless.

Denise was a pleaser in this department and didn’t stop until he begged her to.

“Babe, honey…wait!”

She knew what that meant and so she came back up for air to find him a little more forceful with her.

“Lay back and open up for daddy,” he growled, and her skin erupted in goosebumps.

“Jesus…that’s hot as hell,” she moaned.

“Like that? Want me to be your daddy?”

“Fuck yes.”

Merle made it to her pussy from her neck in record time and buried his mouth in her sweet folds, delving between them to the source of her release.

“Ohhhhh God!” she whined. “Oh yeah…mmmm!”

She felt his tongue against the entrance to her pleasure center and grasped helplessly at the bedsheets for stability.

A hot wet tongue moved in waves that crashed against the shore as they rose to the crest of her womanhood. Merle’s lips covered her clit and sucked so gently before returning to laborious tongue action everywhere else. The cycle of pleasure just didn’t let up, and he didn’t stay in any one area long enough for it to be too much.

“Condom?” he panted from down between her thighs and she realized that she couldn’t dodge that as a medical professional.

“Top drawer,” she whispered.

“I wanna make you cum while we do it, that OK?” he asked.

“Uh…hell yes. Do your worst,” she smirked.

Denise watched from her bed as a stunning older man rolled a condom down his massive cock with his arm muscles bulging and tried not to drool.

“You are so fuckin’ hot,” she praised.

“Thanks, honey…but you’re the hot one here,” he smiled.

Before she knew it, he was almost leaping onto the bed and between her thighs.

“Ready?” he checked.

“Oh yeah.”

She said yes, and she meant it, but still, nothing prepared her for the girth of his dick. Denise arched her back deeply as he entered her, and he bit at her throat gently.

“Fuckin’ hell, honey…your gonna cut off the circulation,” he chuckled.

“Sorry.”

“Do not ever apologize for this pussy, it’s evil good.”

He laid waste to her body and gripped the headboard over her head as his perfect hips rolled with the tide, drilling into her with the best cock in all of Georgia.

She watched his muscles strain and his face contort in pleasure as he moved and then he was ready to really take it home.

He moved back to rest his weight on his calves a little and urged her legs up and open, still fucking her hard as ever.

“You wanna cum for me now? You gonna cum nice for daddy?”

“Uh huh,” she panted.

Merle stoked her fire with the tips of two fingers laying on either side of her clit as he fucked her, and she could feel it coming instantly.

“Oh, my good lord,” she moaned.

“This ain’t so easy with my left hand,” he explained, but she was right there already. The sensation rising up from his fingertips to her clit and then spreading out to every single inch of her womanhood.

“Yes! Oh yes! Oh, fuck yes!” she screamed, and she couldn’t care less.

Her cunt pulled him in deeper with every sweet pulsation and it was clear that nothing would ever feel better, sex like this was unknown to her as yet.

/

“So, I can stay, right?”

“Of course, you can.”

“Just checking.”

Denise let out a long sigh and turned to see him looking at her adoringly.

“I wanna see you again,” he stated.

This was not standard; most men were wary to say anything like this after only one encounter.

“I want to see you again too,” she said softly. “I know that sleeping together right away isn’t how this is typically done but…”

“But what?”

“I feel like we could really make something out of this…I really like you.”

“Then you got me, honey. I’m fifty-five and I know what I want, if my age don’t scare you off and you want to try for this then I’m in.”

He didn’t look fifty-five and his age didn’t matter to her, Denise was in.

“Looks like you got yourself a girlfriend, mister.”

“Sweet!” he smiled.

Merle pulled her into his arms and they slept for 10 hours straight. The word unorthodox didn’t even cover it, but some things just make sense regardless of logic itself. Somehow, in just one evening, they were both certain and decided not to question anything that felt so good.

 


End file.
